Yang Xiao Long VS Chie Satonaka
Yang vs Chie.png|Gold Yang Xiao Long VS Chie Satonaka.png|DanganPersona Description RWBY VS Persona! Fists VS feet! Can Ruby's older sister pull off a win? Or will she lose at the hands of the Chariot Arcana? Interlude Malus: You know on every team there has to be a spunky brawler. Luna: Like Yang Xiao Long the fiery brawler of Team RWBY. Stella: or Chie Satonaka the spunky dragon with lethal legs. Hawk: we are here to analyze there weapons armor and skills to see who would win a death battle Yang Xiao Long https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=P9mQTmXxU8E ”Guess who's back.” Chie Satonaka https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=YK9Y1EqjDpY Malus: you know Small towns are terrible it’s boring and there’s not a lot to do aside from listen to rumors. Stella: in the town of inaba there was one rumor where if you looked into the tv at midnight you saw your soulmate. However when Chie, Yosuke, and new transfer student Yu narukami looked into it… They saw a reporter that had vanished was found dead the next day. They eventually found out through a coincidence that she disappeared into and died in the TV. Hawk: eventually Yukiko Chie’s best friend also disappeared into the TV. Chie rushed off ahead of Yu and Yosuke to save her and met her Shadow self. '' 'Luna: at first she didn’t want to accept it however she eventually did and it became her Persona a manifestation of her personality and it’s quite powerful too. ''' Malus: Chie’s persona Tomoe eventually evolved into Haraedo-no-Okami and is mostly a physical based persona that absorbs Ice and blocks light. It also has some Ice and light based Magic to back up it’s physical stats. Stella: Like we said Haraedo-no-Okami is a physical persona having powerful moves such as Skull cracker or mind slice which can cause confusion, black spot which has a high critical hit rate, Agneyastra which can hit up to 3 times, or the strongest move in her skill set God’s hand. ''' ''Hawk: of course when her persona’s impressive strength isn’t enough she can buff her physical and magic damage with Tarukaja, or increase her strength speed and durability with Dragon’s hustle, use rebellion to increase her critical hit rate, or increase the damage of her next physical attack by nearly 3 times with power charge. She also has high counter which passively reflects physical damage back 20% of the time and apt pupil which passively increases her critical hit rate. '' ''Luna: and when she needs to hit enemies from a range, or hit weaknesses she has Bufudyne a heavy damage single target ice spell and even has Ice boost to passively increase. Or us Hamaon which has a 60% chance to instant kill a single target. '' Hawk: Chie is also quite strong and fast on her own. Able to kick armored tank like shadow’s high into the sky, or even the actual robot girl Aigis. Now it seems like chie kicks them out of our sight so they are a twinkle in the sky in the single frame between the flash. People can just barely see players on the other end of football fields which are 300 feet. This means chie must have kicked them at over 2200 meters per second meaning assuming Aigis has a weight of 72 Kilograms this means chie is kicking must have been worth over 1 million joules. Speed wise Chie is also comparable to fellow persona users such as Yukari who can jump to the cloud layer in 5 seconds. ''Luna: other persona users are also capable of feats such as avoiding bullets, avoiding meteors, catching fire through speed alone and even dodging lightning. '' 'Stella: of course her Persona is far more destructive than Chie for example she can summon meteors down with a force of 32 tons of tnt. She’s also comparable to the Persona 3 cast who were able to take down erebus. ' Malus: Chie’s fighting style is kick based and self taught… Based off martial arts movies of all things. But it seems to be effective judging from the comments made by her opponents in Persona 4 arena. ''Luna: plus she also helped in the take down of several powerful shadow’s like Shadow Yukiko, Shadow Kanji, and Shadow teddie. ''' ''Hawk: she’s also helped in the defeat of Kunio-sagiri and Ameno-sagiri. the latter of which covered Inaba in fog. '' '''Stella: of course Chie does have weaknesses, fire can knock her on her ass, her persona can be broken with enough damage plus since her persona and her are linked Chie feels pain when Haraedo-no-Okami does. ' Malus: But still underestimating Chie is a very bad Idea when she can kick your ass into the stratosphere. "Do not be ashamed... My skill surpassed yours, that is all... Ooh, how did that sound?" DEATH BATTLE! Results Who are you rooting for? Yang Xiao Long Chie Satonaka Who do you think will win? Yang Xiao Long Chie Satonaka Next Time on DEATH BATTLE! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Persona vs RWBY Themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Dbfan and critic Category:Death Battles with Music